


This Cannot Be Real Life

by QueenieLacy



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No wives/girlfriends, Crickiguez, Daddy Kink, Flight Attendant James, Flight Attendant Sergio, Flight attendant AU, M/M, Openly gay Cristiano, Openly gay Zidane, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, because that just makes everything easier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Junior Flight Attendant James Rodriguez is given the honor of working the flight to Cardiff with Real Madrid to the Champion's League final. He should have known that this wouldn't have been a normal work trip.





	This Cannot Be Real Life

James carefully pulled his luggage behind him as he navigated through Madrid-Barajas Airport. He had become all too familiar with the airport, a place he'd come to know as his second home. He'd been a flight attendant for a little over two years and in that time, he learned how to get around the airport without taking too much time and spending too much energy.

He approached airport security and scanned his badge before giving the officer his ID. They officer checked him and when everything was clear, he allowed James entrance into the terminal.

“Thank you.” James thanked the officer as he moved passed him, bypassing regular security and heading to the crew room to check in for his flight to Cardiff. He would be working on Real Madrid’s charter flight to the Champion’s League final.

James never understood how he got charter flights at his seniority. Charter flights, especially when they involved famous people, were usually given to flight attendants that had been with the company for ten years or more. At just two years, James had lucked up.

A few months prior to this flight, James worked another Real Madrid charter. The original flight attendant fell ill, so the flight was passed on to him to work. He must have impressed someone on the flight, because he was given this charter to work again. It was no secret that famous individuals sometimes used their influence to get a certain crew on board. He was sure someone must have requested him. Otherwise, he would have been working a flight fitting his seniority number.

James reached the crew room door and scanned in. The reader turned green and he was able to open the door to the crew room. He entered and went over to the computers to check in for the flight.

“Hello, my baby.” Sergio spoke as he moved to sit next to James. Sergio had been a flight attendant for thirteen years, coming to the airline right out of high school. He had no idea what he wanted to do with his life after he blew his knee out and could no longer play football. All he knew was that he wanted to travel the world to cheer himself up over his injury. He decided to become a flight attendant, so he could travel the world for free. He thought he would only be here for a few years until he decided on a ‘real’ career, but he fell in love with the job and made it his real career. “Please tell me you're going to Cardiff with me.”

“I am.” James spoke as he checked in on the computer.

“Good.” Sergio said and checked in. “You're fun to fly with...someone must have been impressed with you.”

“Maybe.” James said.

“Probably Cristiano. He was talking to you a lot on the last charter.” Sergio suggested.

“I think he was just being nice to me.” James said and Sergio shrugged.

“I think he was giving you sex eyes...His partner too.” Sergio remarked and James let out a chuckle.

“Ricardo?” James questioned. “No, they were just making conversation. It was a long flight after all. They were probably just bored.” James explained. “What about you and Zidane?”

“What about us?” Sergio asked, giving James an innocent look.

“I saw him looking at you last time. Giving, what do you call it? Sex eyes.” James teased.

“God, I wish.” Sergio commented. “He's hot.”

James laughed and looked at his watch. “Come on. We have to get to the van.” James said and Sergio nodded.

The two flight attendants walked out of the crew room and through the terminal to gate where they would be picked up. All charters were boarded privately away from the main terminal. A van would take them from the main terminal to the aircraft. When they arrived at the pick up spot, they saw the rest of the crew. They introduced themselves and talked about the trip. It wasn't long before the van arrived and they were loaded up. It was a short drive over to the plane and before he knew it, James was climbing the stairs and walking onto the plane.

The crew all put their things away and had a briefing. Sergio was most senior, so he chose to be the lead flight attendant or the purser. James would be the D flight attendant while the other two flight attendants would be B and C. The flight crew gave them the flight time, passenger count, and weather along the route. The flight attendants then split up to do their safety checks. After they were done and the pilots were done with their checks, they sent word that they were ready for boarding.

Sergio and James stood at the main boarding door while the other two flight attendants were in the back. They watched as the buses with Real Madrid players, personnel, medical, associates, and others came toward them. The buses parked and everyone started to exit them. Sergio and James put on their best smiles as everyone started to board the plane. They greeted everyone politely as they entered to take their seats.

“It's nice to see you again Sergio.” Zidane spoke as he walked onto the plane. Sergio smiled and nodded.

“Likewise, Mr. Zidane.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Zinedine?” He said and Sergio suggested. “I guess I'll find a way for you to remember.” He said and gave Sergio a wink.

“Sex eyes.” James teased Sergio and the elder man gave him a slight shove before going back to greeting the passengers.

“James.” Cristiano started as he walked onto the plane. James was taken aback by this, shocked that the superstar remembered who he was. “Look, Ricky, James is here.” Cristiano said and Ricky stepped around to see the younger man. “It's nice to see you again.”

“It's a pleasure, Mr. Ronaldo.” James spoke.

“You'll call me Cristiano.” He said.

“Can you come and help us with our bags? I think I'm going to need some help.” Ricky said and James nodded. He followed the two to where they would be sitting and helped Ricky lift his bag into the over her bin. James let out a gasp when he felt Cristiano and Ricky pressed against his back. He looked down and saw Cristiano’s hand on his hip.

“You smell really good.” Ricky commented and it made James blush.

“Thank you.” James said quickly and cleared his throat. It took everything in him to not lean back into their touch, or roll his head to the right to Ricky could kiss his neck. He wanted to feel Ricky’s lips against his skin and wanted Cristiano’s hands to go a little lower. “I have to get back up front to help Sergio.” James said and quickly moved away from the duo.

“Are you okay?” Sergio asked when he saw James’s red face.

“I'm pretty sure I just got felt up by Cristiano Ronaldo and his partner, Ricky.” James said to Sergio.

Sergio nodded. “Well if you decide to join the mile high club on this flight, please clean up the bathroom after you're done.”

They finished the boarding process with relative ease. All of the bags were loaded up and the flight was ready to go. Sergio closed the door and had all the flight attendants arm their doors and cross-check. Once they were ready for push back, Sergio closed the flight deck door and started his announcements.

James and the other flight attendants grabbed their safety demo equipment and headed for the aisle. “Can I use your tray table to lay my equipment on?” James asked Cristiano and he nodded.

“You can use me however you want, baby.” Cristiano said and winked. James blushed and looked away from the superstar football player. He did the safety demo without any hiccups and went back to the front of the cabin. He put away his demo equipment before sitting next to Sergio on the jumpseat.

“I think.” Sergio started as he got himself buckled into the jumpseat. “This is going to be a fun flight.”

They took off out of Madrid-Barajas with ease and soon they were above ten thousand feet. The seatbelt sign switched off and Sergio and James were up out of their seat. They helped the other flight attendants with the drink and meal service. The service went off without a hitch and the flight attendants were free to relax after they finished.

Sergio and James were up front talking when they heard a call button go off. They looked and saw that it was at the back of the plane, so they figured one of the other flight attendants would get it. A few seconds later, the phone in the galley rang.

“Hello.” James answered.

“Can you come back here? Cristiano and Ricky want you.” The other flight attendant said and then hung up the phone. James hung up his phone and looked over at Sergio.

“Cristiano and Ricky moved to the back of the plane. They wanted me.” James said and Sergio smiled.

“You better clean up after yourself.” He teased. James gave him a shove before leaving the galley and going to the back of the plane.

Sergio closed the galley curtain behind James after he left and went back to cleaning up and organizing. He hated a messy galley. It just made his job ten times harder when things weren't in their proper place. A few minutes later, he heard the curtain open behind him and saw Zidane enter. He smiled at him as the man pulled the curtain close behind him.

“If you wanted more coffee, you could have used the call button Mr. Zidane.” Sergio explained and Zidane shrugged.

“I thought this would be easier on you.” He says as he moves into Sergio’s space. Sergio turned around and was face to face with Real Madrid’s manager. He smirked as he took the empty cup from him and placed it on the small counter. “I have to find a way to get you to use my first name.”

“What if I don't want to call you by your first name?” Sergio asked.

“A rebellious streak, I see.” Zidane teased and Sergio chuckled. “I’m sure I can get that out of you.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Sergio challenged him. Zidane smirked and grabbed Sergio’s hips, pulling him closer to his body. Sergio let out a quiet gasp as they touched.

“When are you going to stop playing games with me? Huh, Sergio?” Zidane asked, lips hovering over Sergio’s.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Sergio responded, failing to hold back the smirk on his face.

“You’ve done all of our charters since I've been the manager here.” Zidane started. “And you walk around in those pants, bending over in front of me, teasing me. I don't like to be teased.”

“If you don't like being teased, why don't you do something about it?” Sergio challenged him again. He wondered if Zidane would really try something on the plane amongst all of these people. Sergio quickly found out and let out gasp when Zidane’s lips crashed onto his. He recovered quickly and returned the kiss, moving his lips to match Zidane’s passion and hunger.

Sergio broke the kiss and turned his head, taking in deep breaths as Zidane kissed his neck. He felt Zidane’s hand at the front of his pants and pull down his zipper. Zidane reached in and pulled his cock out. “Fuck.” Sergio moaned quietly as Zidane stroked his cock.

“I can't wait until we get to Cardiff. I want you naked, spread across my bed. I'm going to have you up all night.” Zidane promised.

“Yes, please.” Sergio moaned as he moved his hips to fuck into Zidane’s hand.

“Say my name.” Zidane demanded but Sergio shook his head. “Say it.”

“Zidane.” Sergio moaned softly and Zidane shook his head.

“Not that name.” Zidane said into his ear. “You know what I mean. Say it, or I won't let you cum.” He threatened and Sergio let out a whine.

“Please, daddy. Let me cum.” Sergio moaned instead. Zidane looked at Sergio and the flight attendant could see the fire in his eyes.

“What did you call me?” Zidane asked, his voice filled with passion.

“Daddy.” Sergio moaned. “You like it when I call you daddy, don't you?” Sergio moaned as he felt Zidane’s hand move faster. “Fuck, yes. Daddy, I'm so close.”

“Cum for daddy. Be a good boy.” Zidane urged him out as he sped up his movements. Sergio gripped at Zidane’s shoulders as he climaxed. His body slumped against Zidane’s as he came down.

“Fuck.” Sergio swore. After a few seconds, he stood up and got himself together with the help of Zidane.

“Give me your number. I'll text you my room number when we get to the hotel.” Zidane said as he pulled out his phone. Sergio out his number in and Zidane gave him around kiss. “I'll see you later.” He said before leading the galley.

Sergio looked around and ran his fingers through his slicked down hair. “What the fuck just happened?”

* * *

 

 

James made his way through the cabin until he reached the back of the aircraft. Cristiano and Ricky had moved from their place toward the front of the plane to the last row. James smiled down at them.

“What can I do for you?” James asked and Cristiano patted the empty seat between him and Ricky.

“Have a seat.” He said. “Talk to us.” James looked around. This was a bit of a breach of protocol, but his job was to make the customer happy and they were customers. James wanted them happy. He nodded and climbed over Cristiano and sat down in between them.

“What do you want to talk about?” James asked as the two turned to face him.

“I want to talk about you.” Cristiano said and Ricky nodded.

“Little ol’ me?” James questioned. “There's nothing exciting about me. I'm not C. R .7.” James said and Cristiano chuckled.

“Your story is still important to us.” He countered.

James smiled and started to spout off random facts about his life. Every so often, Cristiano or Ricky would interject to ask questions or make comments about a story.  

“You've had an interesting life, baby.” Ricky commented and looked over at Cristiano. “Can you get my blanket?”

“You want me to turn up the heat?” James asked.

“No, I don't want to disturb the others.” Ricky said. “Besides, you can keep me warm.” He winked and James blushed.

Cristiano returned with his blanket and Ricky’s. He passed Ricky his blanket before settling back down in the seat. Ricky took his blanket and spread it across himself and James. Cristiano did the same with his blanket.

“I don't need two blankets on me.” James stated with a chuckle. “I'm not cold.” He explained. Ricky and Cristiano didn't remove the blankets. They just moved closer to him by lifting the armrest and moving in to cuddle.

“This is so unprofessional.” He said as Cristiano laid his head on James’ shoulder.

“We won't tell.” Cristiano spoke as he got comfortable lying against James. “Can I ask you a very personal question James?” Cristiano asked as his hand ran up James’ thigh. James nodded. “Are you apart of the mile high club?”

“Oh my God.” James chuckled and then shook his head. “I’d never have sex in the airplane bathroom. They're too dirty and the liquid on the floor isn't water..” He explained and crinkled his nose at the thought.

“High maintenance, I see.” Ricky teased.

“Not high maintenance, just a bit of a neat freak.” He explained as he now felt Ricky’s hand on his other thigh. He jumped in surprise when he felt Cristiano’s hand on his crotch.

“What are you doing?” James asked and Cristiano smirked.

“Seducing you.” He answered honestly before leaning in to place a kiss on James’ neck. “The last time we saw you, on the last flight, we just knew we had to have you. You're beautiful baby.” Cristiano whispered in James’ ear while Ricky sucked and kissed at his neck.

“Fuck…” James swore. He was more turned on than he had ever been in his life, but they couldn’t possibly be intimate on the plane with everyone around. “I can't…” He started to protest as he felt Cristiano’s pull the zipper of his pants down.

“I think little James wants to…” Cristiano teased as he pulled James’ hard cock free from his pants. “Actually, not so little at all...fuck.” Cristiano swore, thoroughly impressed by James’ size. “I can't wait to take you for a ride.”

“Oh God.” James moaned, a vision of Cristiano riding his cock appeared in his mind and he wanted that vision to come true. “Don't say things you don't mean.”

“Oh, I mean it. After the final, this is mine.” Cristiano said and squeezed the base of James’ cock.

“And mine.” Ricky interjected. “Keep a look out,” Ricky said before disappearing under the blankets.

“What are yo-Holy shit.” James moaned quietly as Ricky wrapped his lips around James’ cock. “You two are going to kill me.”

“Ricky giving you a blowjob would be a good way to go.” Cristiano joked. “But I think you inside of me would be an even better way, huh?”

James didn't respond. Instead, he bit his lip to keep his moans from coming out and drawing attention to them. Cristiano grabbed his chin and turned his head so the older man could properly kiss him. He pressed his lips to James’ and gave the younger man a searing kiss, filled with passion and lust. “Fuck, I want you and Ricky.” James admitted as they broke the kiss.

“After the final.” Cristiano promised, instantly regretting the fact that he didn't have sex before big matches so he could keep his energy up.

James looked away from Cristiano and lifted the blanket to see Ricky bobbing up and down on his cock. “Ricky, s-stop….I'm gonna cum.” He warned as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Ricky’s throat.

Ricky continued to suck in earnest, letting his tongue slide along the underside of his cock as his mouth moved up James’ cover before taking him back down his throat. “Shit…” Ricky heard James quietly moan and then felt his cum hit the back of his throat. He swallowed it all down before pulling off his cock with a pop. He redressed James before going back to his seat. Before he could say anything, James grabbed him by his shirt and gave him a sloppy kiss on the lips. Ricky was only stunned for a moment and then returned the kiss, letting James’ tongue in his mouth so his could taste his own come.

James pulled back slowly and looked at Ricky, who had a smirk on his face. “I can't wait to wipe that smirk off your face.” James joked as he pulled back. Ricky let out a chuckle.

“I can't wait either.” He said and gave James a kiss on his cheek. James reached down and cupped Ricky through his jeans.

“You’re hard.” James stated and Ricky shook his head.

“You don't have to. I know you have to go back to work.” He said and James bit his lip as he pulled down the zipper on Ricky’s jeans. He reached inside and pulled his cock out.

“Damn.” James swore as he started to stroke Ricky’s cock. “How can such a little man have such a big dick?” He asked and he heard Cristiano chuckle next to him.

“M’not little.” He slurred as he laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

“No wonder Cristiano is such a slut.” James commented.

“I'll be a slut for you too.” Cristiano whispered in James’ ear as he watched the younger man get his husband off.

“Tell me when you're going to cum.” James demanded and Ricky nodded in agreement. Ricky bit his lip to keep from moaning out and gripped the seat so he wouldn't fuck James’ hand. He was so turned on from the blowjob and, combined with no sex from Cristiano in the last few days due to the final, he wasn't going to last very long.

“I'm gonna cum.” He warned as he felt his cock twitch in James’ hand. James felt the twitch too and when Ricky said he was going to cum, he leaned over and wrapped his lips around Ricky’s cock. He only had to suckle on the tip for a second before Ricky was cumming in his mouth. He swallowed it all down before sitting up again. He looked at Ricky and saw that his head was still back and his mouth hung open.

“Not smirking anymore I see.” He said and kissed Ricky. He turned to Cristiano and gave him a kiss. “I'll see you after the final.” He said and the got up from the chair. He walked back into the galley and Sergio was there, playing something in his phone. He looked up when he heard the curtain move and smiled at James.

“You look....” Sergio started as he looked James up and down. “Did Cristiano fuck you in the bathroom?” He asked.

“No.” James stated as he walked over to him. “Cristiano doesn’t have sex before big games...but Ricky might have given me a blowjob.”

“Oh my…” Sergio smiled and ruffled James’ hair. “My baby has grown up.” He said and James laughed before getting himself back together. He straightened up before going to help Sergio clean and set up carts for later.

The rest of the flight went relatively smoothly for James and Sergio. Every time Sergio would pass by Zidane, he would reach out and brush his fingertips across his thigh and Cristiano winked at James every time he passed. Soon, the flight landed and they were in Cardiff.

“Flight Attendants, disarm doors for arrival and cross-check.” Sergio said over the PA. All the flight attendants disarmed and cross-checked the doors before Sergio opened the main cabin door. The stairs were placed and the buses were parked outside for them. Everyone deplaned and headed for the buses. Cristiano and Ricky were the last ones off the place. They stopped in front of James and Sergio, who were both standing at the main cabin door.

“Goodnight and good luck tomorrow Mr. Ronaldo.” Sergio said and Cristiano thanked him before turning to James.

“Goodnight.” James said to both of them. “And good luck.” He added and Cristiano smiled and leaned over to kiss James on the cheek.

“Goodnight.” He said and James felt Cristiano’s hand in his back pocket. He pulled back and Ricky moved in to kiss James’ other cheek.

“See you tomorrow.” Ricky said and threw James a wink before leaving with Cristiano.

“Alright, let's go.” Sergio said and went to grab his bag. James and the other flight attendants flowed behind Sergio and grabbed his bags before deplaning. They got on the crew bus and sat quietly as the bus rolled toward the hotel.

Once he was settled, James reached into his pocket and pulled out tickets to the game. They were VIP tickets. “Oh my God…” James said and Sergio looked over at him.

“What?”

“Cristiano and Ricky gave me VIP tickets to the game.” James stated and Sergio looked at the papers in James’ hand and saw the tickets.

“Those are much better than the tickets the company gave us.” Sergio stated and James nodded.

“So…” James started. “You want to see this game in style?”

* * *

The next day James met up with Sergio in the lobby of the hotel. He took his time getting ready because he wanted to look his best for Ricky and Cristiano. He wore tight jeans that hugged his ass and Ronaldo’s jersey that showed off his tattooed arms and slim waist. He made sure to use the cologne that made all men swoon over him before leaving his suite.

“Hey!” Sergio greeted him as he walked into the lobby. The older man looked great in his jeans and…

“How the hell did you find an old Zidane Real Madrid jersey?” James asked and Sergio smirked.

“I have my ways.” He answered and James let out a chuckle. The kit was actually a bit too big for Sergio so one side hung off his shoulder, it gave the older man some sex appeal. “The others are already there.” He mentioned. “There is a van outside to take us.”

“Cool, let’s go.” James said and the two left the lobby and headed to the van. The got in the van it slowly started to roll to the stadium. Traffic was heavy due to the final and the normal twenty minute drive to the stadium turned into a forty minute one.

They arrived at the stadium and James started to feel butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous about seeing Ricky again. He wondered if last night was just something they did out of boredom or if they really meant it.

He stopped a worker at the stadium and asked how they got to their seats. The worker looked at the tickets and saw that they were VIP tickets, so he got on his radio and called up an employee. A few minutes later, a golf cart appeared to take them to the VIP boxes. The rode through the stadium on the golf cart. Sergio took selfies as they drove through the stadium. The finally made it to their VIP box and got off the cart. They showed their tickets to a guard before they were let inside.

As they entered, they looked around and felt a bit out of place because they didn't know anyone here. James looked around and saw Ricky in the corner talking to someone. Ricky must have felt him staring because he turned his head towards his direction and smiled when he saw the flight attendant. Ricky excused himself from the conversation and went over to James and Sergio.

“I'm glad you made it.” Ricky said as he slid an arm around James’ waist and pressed a kiss to his temple. James was a bit shocked by the public display of affection but didn't question it. He assumed Ricky knew what he was doing.

“I'm glad you came as well Sergio.” Ricky said and Sergio smiled at Ricky.

“Thanks for the tickets. This is amazing.” Sergio commented and James nodded.

“Yeah, thanks for the tickets.” James thanked him.

“Anything for you.” Ricky answered and pressed another kiss to his temple.

“Do you know where the bathroom is?” Sergio asked.

“Yeah.” Ricky started. “You have to go back out and to the right. Make sure you have your ticket or they won't let you back it.”

Sergio nodded and tightly gripped the ticket in his hand. “Got it. I'll be right back.” He said and left the VIP box.

Ricky turned back to James and smiled. “You look really good in Cris’ jersey. You smell really nice too.”

“Thank you.” James blushed. “You're not so bad yourself.”

“Come on, let’s sit over here.” He said and led them to their seats. They sat down and the two started to talk quietly with one another. After a few moments, they were interrupted by a waiter who took their drink orders. James also ordered food. He was so consumed with looking his best that he didn't eat before he left the hotel.

“Dad!” James looked over and saw Junior coming over to them. It was amazing to James how much Junior looked like Cristiano. He could be his clone if he was just taller. Ricky pulled the boy onto his lap and hugged him close to his chest.

“I like you to meet James.” Ricky said and pointed to James. James gave Junior a little wave. “He's very special to me and papai.” Ricky said and James blushed a little.

“Then you're special to me too.” Junior proclaimed and James smiled at the little boy.

“Thank you.” James said. “You're my special boy, Junior.” He said and reached over to tickle Junior on his belly. The boy laughed before climbing off of Juniors lap and going to play with one of his cousins.

“He's a great boy.” James commented.

“The best.” Ricky said and then looked at his watch. “You think your friend fell into the toilet?” He joked as he noticed Sergio had been gone for some time. James shook his head.

“No, I'm sure he's okay.” James said but internally wondered where the hell Sergio was.

 

After getting lost on more than one occasion, Sergio had finally made it downstairs to where the players’ locker rooms were. He was in search for Zidane and figured he'd be close by the locker room area before making his way to the pitch. He just wanted to wish the man good luck before the final and also tease him a little.

He rounded a corner and made his way down the hall before a security guard came out of room and stopped him. “You can't be down here.” The guard explained.

“I just need to see Zidane.” Sergio spoke.

“I'm sorry but if you don't have a pass, then you can't come any further.” He explained. Sergio sighed and reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. He wanted to surprise the older man, but he wasn’t going to get anywhere with this security guard in front of him. As he started to type his text message, he heard a voice and looked up to see Zidane coming around the corner with a few Real Madrid staff members. Zidane looked up and Sergio, a small smile formed on his face.

“I'll meet up with you.” Zidane told his staff before going over to Sergio. “It's okay.” He told the guard and he left. “It's nice to see you again.”

“It's good to see you too.” Sergio said and pocketed his phone. “I just wanted to tell you good luck.” Sergio explained. “And show you this.” He said and turned around so Zidane could see it was his jersey. “What do you think?”

Zidane slid an arm around Sergio’s waist and pulled his close to his body. “I like you in my jersey.” He said and looked around. “Come here.”

“Wha-Oh.” Sergio helped as he was pulled into an dimly lit empty room. Zidane closed and locked the door behind them before pressing Sergio against the wall.

“You're so sexy baby.” Zidane whispered in Sergio’s ear before latching onto the spot where Sergio’s neck and shoulder met.

“Fuck.” Sergio moaned as Zidane sucked and licked at his neck. He moved his hips to rub against Zidane. The older man gripped his hips and stopped him from moving.

“None of that.” He said and Sergio let out a whine.

“You can’t get me all excited like this and just tease me.” Sergio whined and Zidane let out a chuckle before pressing a kiss to Sergio’s nose.

“Do you remember what I promised you last night?” Zidane asked and Sergio nodded. “I meant that...tonight.”

“I know you did, but I can’t get a taste now?” Sergio questioned and Zidane shook his head.

“You’re very tempting, but I have to go.” Zidane said and kissed him again. “I’ll see you down on the pitch after we win.”

“You’re very confident.” Sergio commented and Zidane nodded.

“I have the best players in the world. I should be.” He gave Sergio one last kiss before leaving the room. Sergio waited a few minutes before leaving the room and walked down the hallway. He came face-to-face with the security guard from earlier and the guard gave Sergio a wink. He smiled before leaving the area and making his way through the stadium and back to the VIP section. He showed his ticket to the worker outside the room and then he was let in. He spotted James and Ricky sitting down and walked over to them, taking a seat next to James.

“There he is.” Ricky announced as Sergio took his seat. “What happened? Did you fall into the toilet or something?” He teased.

“I think he fell upon something else.” James said and reached up to brush his fingertips across the hickey on Sergio’s neck. Sergio slapped his hand away but made no move to cover the mark on his neck.

“It's starting! It's starting!” They heard Junior yell as the players started walking onto the pitch. They quickly spotted Cristiano walking onto the pitch, standing there in all his glory. James turned away from Cristiano and looked over at Ricky when he felt his hand on his.

“I'm nervous.” He explained and James chuckled.

“Don't be. They have this in the bag.” James said confidently.

“He just wants to hold your hand.” Sergio whispered in James’ ear and James let out a laugh.

The match started and James started to become nervous himself at the fact that Juventus was dominating possession time, but all of his worries faded away when Cristiano scored the first goal in the twentieth minute. Everyone jumped up and cheered at the goal. Sergio hugged James and Ricky pressed a kiss to his cheek. Their joy only lasted for a few moments before Juventus evened the score and then controlled the rest of the half.

“At least they didn't score again.” Sergio spoke, looking on the bright side.

The second have started up and it looked like Zidane lit a fire under them because Real Madrid was in control again. Casemiro scored and then Cristiano scored again, which earned James another kiss from Ricky. Asensio scored the final goal in the ninetieth minute and they knew they had won.

“Come on.” Ricky said and they stood up, following him and the rest of family and friends down to the pitch to greet the players.

As they arrived on the pitched, the final whistle blew and Real Madrid had won their twelfth championship. Ricky took James’ hand and went in search of Cristiano. They quickly found him and the two men gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“I'm so proud of you.” Ricky spoke.

“I knew you could do it.” James said. “You’re amazing.”

“Thank you.” He said and leaned in a bit closer to James. “And don't think I've forgotten about tonight.”

James chuckled. “I didn't think you had.”

Sergio let out a yelp when he felt arms circle around his waist from behind. He turned around and saw Zidane staring back at him. “Congratulations!” Sergio exclaimed before he gave Zidane a hug. Zidane pulled Sergio close to his body and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you.” Zidane said and pulled back so he close look at Sergio. “I hope I impressed you.”

“You always impress me.” Sergio spoke.

“Come on.” Zidane said and guide Sergio through the crowd of people with his arm around his waist. He introduced him to a bunch of Real Madrid personnel before leading him off the pitch. “I have media to do and then I'll see you later.”

“See you then.” Sergio said. Zidane gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before letting him go.

* * *

 

After all of the interviews, press conference, and speaking to the guys in the locker room, Zidane finally left the stadium and made his way back to his room. He took his tie off and threw it on the ground and moved into the bedroom of the suite. He stopped in his tracked when he saw Sergio laying across his bed. He was wearing a thin silk robe and he was munching on a strawberry. His phone was in his other hand and it looked like he was texting someone. Sergio put his phone down and looked over at Zidane once he noticed the other man. “Hey.” He greeted him.

“How did you get into my room?” Zidane asked as he walked over to the bed, a smirk on his face as he looked over at Sergio.

“Ricky gave me the employee badge that he gets for being Cristiano’s manager. I showed that to the girl at the front desk and told her that I needed to drop off paperwork in your room.” Sergio said and rolled onto his back. “It also helped that she was a Real Madrid fan.”

“Sexy and resourceful.” Zidane commented as he kicked off his shoes. “You're turning out to be the total package.”

“You quickly find out that I am.” Sergio responded as Zidane made his way onto the bed. He laid down next to Sergio, his head propped up by his hand, and looked down at him. “How are you feeling?” Sergio asked. “Have you come down from the high yet?”

“No.” Zidane answered. “I'm still on cloud nine.” He answered and grabbed a grape that was in the bowl sitting on the small night table by the bed. He held it to Sergio’s lips and the younger man gladly accepted it.

“I'm sure we can work off some of that energy.” Sergio said after he finished eating his grape. Zidane nodded and he pulled at the ties on Sergio’s robe and loosened them so he could pull back the robe.

“Damn.” He swore as he looked down at Sergio’s naked body. Sergio let out a chuckle and reached up with one hand to cup Zidane’s face.

“Am I everything you imagine?” Sergio asked and Zidane just smiled before leaning down to kiss him on the lips. Sergio was everything he imagined and more.

* * *

 

“Holy fuck!” Cristiano moaned out as he orgasmed for the second time on James’ cock. He rolled off of him, breathing heavily. How could someone that looked so innocent fuck so good?

Ricky slid in between Cristiano’s legs and positioned his wet cock at his entrance. Cristiano let out a whimper when he felt Ricky’s thick head at his entrance. “Give me a second.”

Ricky gave him literally a second before pushing inside of him. Cristiano let out a loud moan as Ricky pressed into his prostate. “I said give me a second.” Cristiano moaned out.

“I did.” Ricky said and let out a chuckle. “You're the one who said to use you like this.” He reminded him.

“Regretting your words?” James asked and rolled over onto his side. Cristiano could feel James’ hardness against his thigh.

“No.” Cristiano managed to get out, toes curling as Ricky hit his prostate again. “No, never.”

James watched as Ricky fucked Cristiano into a blabbering mess and just took a moment to wonder if this was really his life. Was he really sleeping with the world's greatest football player and his equally great partner?

James was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Cristiano’s hand on his cock. “I want to see you fuck Ricky.” Cristiano moaned out and Ricky stilled his hips.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Ricky spoke up and James just smirked at the suggestion.

He still couldn’t believe this was his real life.

* * *

 

The next day, James was sitting in the lobby of the hotel waiting for the rest of the crew to show. They would head out to the plane about an hour before the players to get the plane ready for their arrival. He looked up from his phone, where he was texting with Ricky and Cristiano, and saw Sergio walking over to him.

“How was your night?” James asked as the older man sat down next to him.

“Great. How was yours?” He asked and James smiled.

“Great.” James said and pointed to the TV. “But I’ve been enjoying these entertainment news shows more.”

“Why?” Sergio gave James a confused look and James let out a chuckle.

“You haven’t seen any?” James asked and Sergio shook his head. “I guess Zidane kept you really busy.” He joked and waved over a worker, who changed the channel from real news to a celebrity news channel.

 

_“In other celebrity news, Real Madrid may have won the Champion’s League trophy but I think Real Madrid’s manager Zinedine Zidane had the greatest trophy of the night.” The lead started. “Mr. Zidane walked off the pitch after yesterday’s game with his arms around an unidentified male. The man was wearing his Real Madrid kit and was not afraid to show off the love mark on his neck.”_

_“Zidane has always been rather private in his relationships, so it’s quite exciting to see him open like this.” The other reporter spoke up._

_“I don’t even know who he is and he’s already my new favorite wag for showing off that love bit like that.” Another spoke up._

 

“You’re a wag now.” James said and Sergio rolled his eyes.

“Oh God.” He said and pulled out his phone to text Zidane this news. “People have too much time on their hands...and why didn’t they notice you with Cristiano?”

“Because I was dressed like a friend and you were dressed like Zidane’s slut.” James commented and Sergio hit him on the back of his head.

“Come on, let’s go.” Sergio said as the van to take them to the airport rolled up in front of the hotel.

“I can’t wait to get back to Madrid.” James started as the walked across the lobby. “And be photographed with Real Madrid’s newest wag.” James teased. “I wonder what the paparazzi will say about me.”

“About you?” Sergio questioned. “I’ll make sure they get many pictures of you and get the new story about how Cristiano and Ricky got you into their bed.”

James scoffed. “I’m sure Cristiano or Ricky will leak that before you do.” He said as the walked outside to the van. James felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out to read the text. “Oh my God.” James spoke.

“What?” Sergio asked.

“He asked his mom about me.” James started. “And she said she liked me.” James said and showed Sergio the text. Sergio chuckled and handed the phone back to James.

“And to think you said that Cristiano and Ricky were just being friendly towards you.” Sergio commented before climbing into the van. James chuckled and pocketed his phone before climbing into the van with Sergio.

He was so glad that this was his real life.

  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I'm working on a multi-chapter Crickiguez AU. I'm hoping to have it finished soon. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
